Darkness Rising S1 P3/Transcript
(A day after the seal is destroyed, Garrick gathers the Protectors, Tempest, and Cormack in the meeting room of Sentinel's main HQ) Garrick: Okay everyone, I know yesterday's events were...difficult to comprehend, but I believe there is a way to gain all of the Intel we need on the Shadows and their influence. Cormack: And how is that General? (Garrick pulls up a file on the holo computer) Garrick: This is Stygian, an old scholar for Starswirl and his pillars, he helped them understand and track many different monsters across Equestria. Lenius: Yeah, I remember reading about him in the archives, it said he felt jealous over all the attention the Pillars got and he attempted to steal their powers, but they stopped him and threw him out. Garrick: Exactly, and after that, he became the Pony of Shadows. Allen: How was he able to do that? Garrick: Well the Pillars say that he found an old source of dark magic and used it on himself, but we believe there was more to it than that. (Tempest stands up and walks toward the front of the room where Garrick is) Tempest: And what exactly do you know about the transformation General? (Garrick motions Siris to the front of the room to explain) Siris: After analyzing a sample of the magic found on his body, we found trace amounts of Shadow Essence in the magic. Cormack: So he was corrupted by the Shadows? Siris: Not exactly, but the Shadow Realm's magic was a big part of his transformation, and we believe that he holds the key to what the Delenis' plans are. Cormack: Do you know where he is? Garrick: He is located at a local school in Canterlot, he teaches cryptozoology there. We will head there and confront him. Tempest: Well if you're the ones getting him, what exactly does Sentinel have to do with this? Garrick: You and Cormack are heading to the Atlas Corporation to see if they are willing to join our cause. (Everyone in the room quiets down after hearing this) Cormack: Are you insane?! We can't just walk down to the enemy's front door and ask for a truce. Do you know the horrors they have brewing in there? Garrick: And that's why we need them so bad, their weapons could prove useful to our mission. Tempest: Or lead to total destruction. Siris: Okay that's enough! The General has made his orders very clear, now let's move! (Everyone begins leaving the meeting and Garrick whispers in Allen's ear) Garrick: Allen, I want you to follow Tempest and Cormack, make sure Atlas is fully cooperative with this mission. Allen: What, Why? Garrick: Because if the Shadows reach them first, it all goes to hell from here, you got that? (Allen nods his head and leaves the room) Garrick: Good. (An hour later, the Protectors arrive at the school) Peros: Is this the place sir? Garrick: Sure looks like it. Lenius: Let's hope Stygian isn't too difficult with this offer. Garrick: If we give him the details of what's going on, he won't be able to resist. Lenius: I hope you're right sir. (The Protectors walk into the school and the attendant leads them to Stygian's classroom) Attendant: Stygian, these gentlemen out here would like to have a quick word with you. Stygian: Well I wouldn't mind leaving for a second. All right class, silent reading till I return! (The Protectors take Stygian to the conference room) Stygian: Now then, what can I do for you boys? Garrick: Stygian, we are The Protectors of The Light. We would like to have a word with you about your..."history". (Stygian sits in silence for a moment) Stygian: Okay, what do you want to know? (Meanwhile, Tempest and Cormack arrive at Atlas HQ, with Allen watching them from the treeline) Atlas Soldier: Halt! You are both trespassing on Atlas territory! State your business now, or I will shoot! Cormack: I am Commander Cormack and this is Commander Tempest Shadow. We are here to meet with Jonathan Irons. Atlas Soldier: Why? So you can assassinate him?! (Just then, the doors to the building open and out walks Jonathan) Jonathan: Stand down soldiers, stand down! You two have some nerve coming here, what do you want with us? Tempest: We're here to make an offer of alliance with you, we would like you to join us in the fight against Delanis and his Shadow army. Jonathan: And why would we do that? Cormack: Because it'll make you more popular in the eyes of your followers. (Irons thinks for a second) Jonathan: No. Even if this would get us more money for our plans, it still wouldn't change the fact that the Shadows have way more strength than us. Without Kelris, you stand no chance. And besides, we've already made a deal to someone more powerful. (As he says that, The Warriors of Darkness show up with a group of Pure Shadows) Teronis: Well well well, look at what we got here. The pathetic little Sentinel, and his parasitic horse friend. You thought you could find an ally in your enemy? You must be borderline dumb if you think that was the case. It's like Irons said, he needs someone more powerful. Cormack: What are you doing here? Teronis: We're here to look for someone as well, Kelris's descendant, where is he? (Allen walks out of the trees as he says this) Allen: Right here. (Teronis and the other Warriors look at Allen) Teronis: Hm, well, that was an easy search. Jonathan, you and your troops can leave, it might get a little messy out here. Jonathan: Yes Teronis. (Jonathan and his soldiers walk into the HQ) Cormack: Allen, what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow us? Allen: Had to see if they would accept the offer for myself. Now run along, i'll deal with these demons. (Cormack and Tempest retreat as Teronis and the other Warriors approach Allen) Teronis: Boys stay back, I'll deal with this parasite myself. Allen: Your move. (Teronis pulls out his sword and charges at Allen, however, Allen dodges and throws him into a tree) Teronis: Wha- how?! Allen: It's simple, I just absorbed Kelris' combat expertise, no big deal. (The Warriors look at him in horror) Teronis: W-we can't fight him! Retreat! (The Warriors open a portal and retreat to the Shadow Realm) Allen: Huh, that's a shame, was looking forward to testing out my skills more. (Some time later, Allen returns to the HQ) Garrick: Hey, you're back, how did it go? Allen: Atlas is a lost cause, they're working with Delanis now. Garrick: Damn, I knew this would happen, but on the bright side of things, Stygian has decided to join us in our mission. Allen: Great! We should be able to find out how to beat them. Garrick: Well, that's the problem. Allen: How is that a problem? Garrick: The only information he could remember is very scarce, it seems the Pillars wiped most of his memory to keep him from remembering all the things he did, so we aren't working with much at the moment. (Allen gets a worried expression after hearing this) Garrick: What's wrong with you? Allen: I fought the Warriors of Darkness at Atlas HQ, they said they were looking for me. (Garrick thinks about Allen's situation and finds an answer) Garrick: It's because of the amulet. Allen: How? Garrick: Because you are Kelris' descendant, you are the only one able to use the amulet. If you are killed, the amulet is rendered useless and the Shadows will get their chance to take over. Allen: So I guess I'm really important to them then huh? Garrick: Yes you are. (After their conversation ends, the building shakes and the PA system is heard) PA System: Attention, Shadow presence detected at west sector, all forces head to west sector to protect the HQ now! Allen: Shit, what was that? Garrick: That earthquake wasn't natural, that was a Goliath. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Darkness Rising Season 1